Revenge of the Cruellest Kind
by Kisses of Chocolate
Summary: He wants revenge he is going to get what he wants, nothing can stop him. It's revenge of the cruellest Kind. The SexyBack Sequel Competition! From Kisses of Chocolate!
1. Chapter 1

**SexyBack Sequel Competiton**

**Revenge of the cruellest Kind**

**Song: Head Will Roll by The Yeah Yeah Yeahs & A little bit of Single Ladies**

**For the SexyBack Sequel Competiton**

**I'm not sure if you need to read the first one, because I explained it in this one. But still read it. I added a huge chunk to it.**

**On **FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHaircut

* * *

**Unknown POV (Okay not that Unknown)**

I sank back into my chair, and sighed contentedly, revenge was sweet, true, but what was sweeter was seeing it all play out, whilst acting completely oblivious, when the fact of the matter was you knew everything!!

*Cue evil laughter, and song:

_Off with your head_

_Dance til you're dead_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_On the floor_

Fades*

When my family humiliated me in front of the whole school they should have known that they would never **ever **get away with it!!

*Cue evil laughter-

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

-cuts off abruptly.*

But Bella, sweet Bella hurt me the most, I wish I didn't have to do it, but she betrayed me. I would make it a nice punishment; make her realize how beautiful she was. Yes I couldn't hurt sweet beautiful Bella.

_Off with your head_

_Dance until you're dead_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_On the floor_

I was delirious with craze.

But damn! It felt good!!

I pressed enter, and watched as my plan went into motion on the computer screen.

Alice wouldn't know a thing, if I did this carefully, she wouldn't know a thing.

Today was Thursday the 7th of June, obviously but tomorrow was a pupil free day; tomorrow everything would go according to plan. I would have my revenge and all because of a party.

*Cue evil laugh which gets louder and louder until-*

"Edward, what are you doing up there?! Are you constipated? Come down now, and explain to me why you are back from school so early!!" It was Esme!

Oh %$#& (insert swear word)

I pouted, life was soooo unfair!

**Emmett's POV**

Ahh life was soooo fair sometimes.

Well so _unfair_ for poor Eddy Poo Poo. I threw back my head and laughed like a maniac, everyone in the car looked at me. I shrugged, and continued to drive home. It was a squishy fit but we managed.

Since Edward took the Volvo home with out us, and since the school was following our every move, we had to cramp into Rosalie's small convertible. If only we had known how Edward would have reacted to the best prank of all time, we would have brought my car as well. Oh well it was worth it.

"Hey Guys" A small voice squeaked from in between Jasper and Rosalie "What do you think Edwards going to do to us?"

I was about to respond when Alice interrupted,

"Who cares? Plus, I looked into Edwards's future and all I saw was him writing away on his computer, he wouldn't hurt a fly."

I nodded in agreement.

"If it makes you happy Bella, I'll apologize to Edward for all of us; of course I don't mean it but oh well" I said.

Bella made a noise that sounded like yes, and there was silence again.

We pulled up at the front of the house, and were greeted by Edward walking out of the door, with an angry expression on his face.

He saw me held up a fist, and like a true Italian, (No offence to any Italians!! I love Italians!!) shook his fist. I roared with laughter and he disappeared back into the house.

Bella gasped and climbed over Rosalie and Alice's legs to get out of the door probably hurting herself more than she did Alice and Rose. She ran into the house.

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

I thought evilly,

_A girls gotta do what a girls gotta do._

When we walked in the house, we were grossed out of our tiny little brains when we saw Bella and Edward having a make out session.

"Urgh!" I said loudly letting them know we were in the room.

Bella jumped and fell out of the chair, blushing like a tomato.

I roared with laughter, today was the best day of my life!

Edward scowled and tenderly picked up his girlfriend. They looked at one another, undressing each other with their eyes.

I gagged.

"Okay when you're done with your little s- e-x session call me"

I disappeared upstairs and into Rose's and my bedroom, before Edward could dissect me.

On our bed there was a letter along with a bag, it was addressed to me, from Rose.

It read;

_You Sexy Beast you!_

_Oh Emmett, I love you so, we have such great fun together._

_Remember the time we dressed up, I was the honey covered chicken and you were the stripper in the g-string swimsuit. Ah, such memories!_

_Well we're going to do it again._

_But this time in a hotel!!!_

_Here are the details;_

_The Royal Princeton Hotel_

_Room no. 11_

_Checked out for Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, at 8:30pm Friday the 8th of June._

_The bag contains your costume. Wear it on the night but hide it just in case some one comes into our room and finds our little secret._

_Remember it's our little secret, so don't say anything!_

_Rose_

I was so excited I could barely contain my glee. Rose was the sexiest little person ever!!

YAY!!

I quickly hid the bag behind the closet, put on my best "nothing is wrong with me face" and ran down the stairs to play wii, with Jasper.

_Glitter on the wet streets_

_Silver over everything_

_The river's all wet_

_You're all cold_

**Edwards Pov**

Emmett bounded down the stairs, and promptly challenged Jasper to a game of Wii. Esme at first disapproved but then reconciled when we reminded her that it was a pupil free day tomorrow.

Emmett kept on looking at Rosalie during the game and I could tell that he had found the note. HAHAHA!

I quickly made a decision to do something for Bella, so that Alice couldn't get on my back, or find out.

I began to walk up the stairs to plant Revenge Part 2 & 3 and 4 when Rosalie interrupted the game.

"Emmett, don't you have to say something to Edward?"

I stopped, and turned around.

Emmett sighed, paused the game, and turned to me.

"Edward I am sorry about what happened today and I can't say it won't happen again but yeah, sorry." He sounded very, very unsorry!

I think a surprised everyone when I said,

"Emmett, it's alright I forgive you, I forgive everyone"

Bella smiled at me, and I smiled back, than went back upstairs.

I forgive everyone my ass!

Well everyone apart from Bella, she was forgiven.

I planted my revenge part 2 into Rosalie' room and then part 3 into Jasper's favourite book.

I smiled, grabbed something from my room, and put it in Alice's car.

I sighed content.

Planting revenge part 2, 3 and 4 were done.

I then went back to the living room and sat there watching the game of wii like I didn't do a thing.

_Dripping with alchemy_

_Shiver stop shivering_

_The glitter's all wet_

_You're all chrome_

**Rosalie's POV**

I grew tired of watching Emmett losing to Jasper over and over again, and felt my feet lead me up the stairs to the bedroom I shared with Emmett. On our bed there was a letter addressed to me from Emmett

It read;

_You Sexy Beast you!_

_Oh Rose, I love you so, we have such great fun together._

_Remember the time we dressed up, I was the stripper in the g-string swimsuit and you were the honey covered chicken. Ah, such memories!_

_Well we're going to do it again._

_But this time in a hotel!!!_

_Here are the details;_

_The Royal Princeton Hotel_

_Room no. 11_

_Checked out for Rosalie and Emmett Cullen, at 8:35pm Friday the 8th of June._

_The bag contains your costume. Wear it on the night, but hide it just in case some one comes into our room and finds our little secret._

_Remember it's our little secret, so don't say anything!_

_Emmett._

I felt my self positively bubble in excitement. OMG this was the best things that Emmett had done for me. The anticipation was killing me. I hid the bag in the back of my closet and walked out of the room and saw Jasper coming up the stairs.

_The men cry out_

_Girls cry out_

_The men cry out_

_Oh no_

**Jasper's POV**

I grew tired of Emmett's whinging and let Alice take over from our game, as I passed Edward I could feel his excitement, and looked at him in puzzlement. He shrugged and pulled Bella closer. I rolled my eyes and travelled up the stairs, I met Rosalie on my way up. She was practically bouncing in excitement, but when she saw me she composed her face and went down the stairs in her secrecy. Why every one was acting so strangely today?

Beats me.

I walked into the room that I shared with Alice, and went to the bookshelf, I picked up my favourite book, **_How to be a fighting Ninja by FuzzyWuzzyWithBadHairCut._**A letter dropped out, I frowned and picked it up.

It was a letter to me from Alice.

_You Sexy Beast you!_

_Oh Jasper, I love you so, we have such great fun together._

_Remember the time we dressed up, I was the General and you were the Recruit. Ah, such memories!_

_Well we're going to do it again._

_But this time in a hotel!!!_

_Here are the details;_

_The Royal Princeton Hotel_

_Room no. 11_

_Checked out for Jasper and Alice Cullen, at 8:40pm Friday the 8th of June._

_There is a bag behind the bookshelf it contains your costume, wear it on the night, but keep it hidden in case some one comes into our room and finds our little secret._

_Remember it's our little secret, so don't say anything!_

_Alice__._

I could barely contain my excitement. I hid the letter and went downstairs to watch Alice.

**Alices**** POV**

Jasper came back down the stairs and sat in the chair with a excited expression on his face.

Rosalie asked him "What's eating at you" and he replied with "Nothing"

I frowned things that make you go hmmm.

Every one was acting so strangely.

Things got even stranger when Emmett stopped playing the game and threw himself at Edward, kissing him passionately; Edward flayed like a little bird and managed to kick Emmett off. Emmett looked grossed out but he recollected himself and continued to play the game as if nothing had happened. But Edward looked furious he spun on Jasper and like a true Italian, (No offence to any Italians!! I love Italians!!) shook his fist and stormed upstairs. Bella went after him to console him. We all looked at Jasper; he looked like a deer in headlights. He quickly offered to play against Rosalie. She accepted and Emmett sat down, while I decided to visit my Porsche.

I opened the door and sat down on a bag.

"Umph" I said uncomfortably.

I got out of the car and looked at the seat. There was a letter with the bag, I picked up the letter first, it was from Jasper, and it read;

_You Sexy Beast you!_

_Oh Alice, I love you so, we have such great fun together._

_Remember the time we dressed up I was the Recruit and you were the General. Ah, such memories!_

_Well we're going to do it again._

_But this time in a hotel!!!_

_Here are the details;_

_The Royal Princeton Hotel_

_Room no. 11_

_Checked out for Jasper and Alice Cullen, at 8:45pm Friday the 8th of June._

_There is a bag that contains your costume, wear it on the night, but keep it hidden in case some one finds it and discovers our little secret._

_Remember it's our little secret, so don't say anything!_

_Alice__._

My legs went weak with excitement.

I hid the bag and the letter, and went back into the house to give Jasper a little preview of tomorrow night.

**Edwards POV**

When Bella had gone home and everyone was in there bed's and Alice was too pre-occupied to be looking into my future. I crept back to my computer and printed out the final part of my evil revenge. When it printed, I carefully put each one in an envelope, put them in the bag, and then I slipped out into the night, like Santa Claus with goodies on my back. Everyone who went to Forks High (except my family and Bella) received a little letter, reading;

_Want the night of a life time?_

_Come to The Royal Princeton Hotel, on Thursday the 8th of June!!_

_Time: 8:50pm_

_Room: 11_

_Bring: Nothing but yourself, everyone will be there!_

_What not to do: Tell the Cullen's or Isabella Swan! (We're throwing the Party!)_

_Entertainment and Food will be provided!!!_

_From the Cullen's and Bella Swan._

It wasted a lot of ink, and time, but it was all worth it. I knew that none of the little human children would tell Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett, Bella was spared from the punishment because of the_ very_ convincing way that she apologized to me.

I was counting on my family to bicker over why each other were all interrupting their "special" night, until at 8:50pm the students of Forks walked in. During this a little video tape would record everything, mind you I'd have to set everything up, but that didn't matter. Revenge was sweet, but watching revenge play out was sweeter.

I laughed evilly into the night where no one could stop me.

_Off with your head_

_Dance til you're dead_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_Heads will roll_

_On the floor_

_Off with your head_

_Dance til you're dead_

_Off with your head_

_Dance til you're dead_

"Ow" I yelled, something bashed me in the head, it was a newspaper. WHY, WHY!!! Couldn't any one let me laugh in peace! I pouted, life was soooo unfair!

_Off with your head_

_Dance til you're dead_

* * *

**_The next MORNING!!_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I had just finished installing the little camera in the room, as well as another one just in case the first one was destroyed. Bella was setting up the audio, as well as some food for our surprise guests. I turned to Bella and she looked at me. We were both dressed both Matirx and Underworld style, I was Neo she was Selene.

"All systems ago Miss Isabella?" I asked her.

"All systems ago Mr Edward" She responded.

I smiled.

"Excellent".

**_That NIGHT!!!_**

**Emmett's POV**

**8:30pm**

I was ready for the most specialist night of my life.

I was dressed in my high-heels, I had the fancy little g-string swimsuit on, with a whip tied on at my waist, and I had sunglasses on to disguise my face. And off course a huge jacket, so that others couldn't see my little number. (Costume)

I didn't bother checking in, there was no need to, Rosalie was the last one to come so she could check in, and instead I went straight up to our room.

Room number 11.

When I reached my destination, I walked inside I tore my jacket off and threw it into a small closet and took in my surroundings. The room was huge!

Well it was the Penthouse of the Hotel.

I looked around; there was no bed for me to lie down, it was just like a big hall with a huge surround system.

KINKY!

I lay down in the middle of the floor, struck a pose and waited for my darling Rosalie.

**Rosalie's POV**

**8:35**

I was ready for the most specialist night of my life.

I was dressed up in my honey covered chicken outfit, with a jacket on top of it to hide what was underneath.

I didn't bother checking in, there was no need to, Emmett would have already, and instead I went straight up to our room.

Room number 11.

I walked in and tore off my jacket.

"Emmett?" I called.

"I'm here Rosalie!"

I stalked sassily over to Emmett's voice.

He was lying on the floor with his hand on his hips and a pout on his face.

He winked at me,

"Hey _honey _how are we marinating today?"

I giggled

"Well, this chicken is definitely ready to be defrosted." I said cheekily.

"Well then you'd better-"Whatever Emmett was about to say was cut off by a door opening.

"Alice? Alice are you here yet?"

Jasper? What was he doing here? Emmett and I looked at each other wide eyed.

Emmett quickly stood up and came by my side as Jasper came into view.

We all stared at each other wide eyed.

Jasper was wearing a Military styled Recruit Outfit and something gave me the idea that Alice was a General.

EW!

"What are you doing here" said Emmett rudely.

I nodded in agreement.

Jasper pouted and than glared.

"I think the question is… What are YOU doing here? You're ruining my night! Alice and I had this room booked out! You weren't even supposed to know that we were here. Who told? Have you two been sneaking in our room again? You just can get over the fact that Alice and I have a better love life can you?"

By the end of this, Jasper was waving his arms around like a lunatic.

Before either Emmett or I could reply to Jasper's insinuation the Hotel Door opened yet again.

"Jasper? Jasper are you here yet?" A bell-like voice called out.

We all froze.

Jasper whirled around.

"Alice? Alice, is that you?"

A very girlish giggle responded and than came the sound of running feet. A body threw itself at Jasper and began to kiss him in a very immodest way.

"Eurgh!" Emmett said in disgust, I could only agree with him.

The body detached itself from Jasper.

"What are you TWO doing here?"

"Alice, don't get your knickers in a knot."

"Don't get my knickers in a knot? I don't have any!"

We gasped.

"Oh my GAWD! Excuse me while I vomit non-existent food!"

Alice squirmed.

"I meant that I have boxers on not knickers"

I rolled my eyes and continued.

"This was meant to be MY special night, a secret night, For like the first time my Husband has done something romantic for me without me prompting him in some way, and I'd like to thank him for it! He organised this for us all by himself, first booking this expensive Hotel room, and than getting our costumes that we wore a long, long time ago, and than writing me a really nice letter. And guess what you've ruined it! You've ruined it all!" I stopped yelling, and turned away into the small of Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett promptly plucked my head out and looked at me incredulously,

"What do you mean I booked the room, what do you mean I got our costumes and I wrote the letter? Didn't you do all that?"

"No. I got a letter from you"

"No I got a letter from _you_."

"Something's going on here" said Jasper.

We all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" We all asked him.

"Rosalie, Emmett do you still have your letters?"

We nodded and got them out.

Jasper read it quickly without batting an eyelash at the messages, he pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket, and he held it out to us.

_You Sexy Beast you!_

_Oh Jasper, I love you so, we have such great fun together._

_Remember the time we dressed up, I was the General and you were the Recruit. Ah, such memories!_

_Well we're going to do it again._

_But this time in a hotel!!!_

_Here are the details;_

_The Royal Princeton Hotel_

_Room no. 11_

_Checked out for Jasper and Alice Cullen, at 8:40pm Friday the 8th of June._

_There is a bag behind the bookshelf it contains your costume, wear it on the night, but keep it hidden in case some one comes into our room and finds our little secret._

_Remember it's our little secret, so don't say anything!_

_Alice__._

We read on in shocked silence.

We looked up, Alice had read our letters and was looking back at us in anger, and Jasper looked at us in grim confirmation.

"Edward" we all spoke as one.

"I'm going to KILL him" Emmett growled.

"I'll help… definitely" I said nodding.

"I guess this is what happens when we prank Edward in front of the whole school" Jasper said to us

Before we could walk out of the hotel and find Edward and kill him, three things happened.

First, The door burst opened and all of the students of Forks entered the room, with Jessica Stanley, Lauren Stanley and Mike Newton leading them all eagerly. They stopped and took in our appearances.

"Um are we in the right place? The letter-"Mike (who had spoken) "told us to come here at 8:50 room number 11, and also not to tell you, because you pasted us the letter." He looked sheepish.

Alice and I bristled

"And who gave you that letter?" I asked savagely.

They shrugged.

"I did." Said a voice at the back of the room.

That was the second thing. Edward and …

The crowd parted and Edward stalked through wearing sunglasses and a leather suit, another person followed who was wearing a really tight leather suit, with really high, high heels, she had her hair wrapped in a tight bun, and she was also wearing sunglasses. She walked to Edward's side and they both tore off their glasses and the girl ripped her hair out and shook it crazily.

"Bella?" Alice asked shell shocked.

Bella nodded and held Edwards hand.

"Damn you hoooooooiiiiiiteeeeeeeee!" Tyler's voice screamed. The guys all hooted.

Edward glared.

They fell silent. Tyler ran to the front and prepared to throw himself at Bella, but stopped and fainted, with a dramatic very girly squeal.

"Traitor" Emmett hissed at Bella.

Edward answered "Unlike you! Bella apologized thoroughly to me after the incident the other day." Edward sniffed at the delicate matter. He rolled his head and continued

"You embarrassed me and I can never ever forgive you for that! This small piece of revenge has satisfied me for now, but I'd be watching my back from now on, because something of importance might be happening next week if you provoke it!" Edward glared at us and we glared back.

"It was a bit of fun Edward, jeesh just because you dress up in Rosalie's dresses and listen to Madonna _like a virgin, _singing in front of your mirror while you think that no one is watching!" Jasper spat out savagely.

Edward gasped.

"How did you know about that?"

"We all did!" Emmett yelled at him.

The crowd of Forks sniggered, we all glared, and they fell silent.

"Well I see that we aren't going to clear up this matter tonight evidently, we will settle this tomorrow" Edward sniffed delicately and promptly pulled out a remote and pointed it at the stereo's.

Immediately sound blasted from the speakers. We all looked around at each other arkwardly because no one wanted to dance. Well the third thing changed all that.

The next song came on.

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

_All the single ladies _

Emmett began to bop to the music shake his hips. He than strode over to the middle of the room and began to dance sexily.

The school looked on in stunned silence, whilst we all looked on in disgust at Emmett thrusting wildly in a really tight g-string.

But what shocked us all (I mean Emmett dancing to a song like this was old news) was when Mike Newton detached from the group and began to dance flirtatiously with Emmett. Emmett looked slightly surprised but closed his eyes and continued to dance. Jasper threw caution to the wind and began to dance with them, and the all began to thrust wildly in sync. Alice and I began to interrogate Bella, as too who dressed her up in her out fit.

Soon the whole school began to dance, Emmett, Jasper and Mike lead them in thrusting their hips.

**Edward's POV**

I began to laugh as I looked on. My family thought that the worst was over what they didn't know was that there two Cameras's taping the whole thing, and bright and early on Monday morning's Assembly we would be seeing a very special screening of the video of what had transpired tonight. Of course all evidence pointing to Bella and I would be deleted, and no one would know who it was.

Suddenly I felt a pull and my legs began to walk to the dance floor, the crowd parted and I began to dance wildly pouting my lips and shaking my hips to Lady Gaga's Poker Face.

I stopped, regaining control of my self and swivelled around looking for… Jasper.

He smiled evilly.

I ran at him, he ran away squealing, I grabbed Emmett's whip and chased after him, screaming,

"YOU little piece of S…!"

* * *

**Did you like it??**

**Pictures of all the Cullen's (including Bella!) outfits will be on my profile very soon.**

**Review!**

**Kay Kay**


	2. Chapter 2 ATTENTION!

**Heyy Guys!**

**I updated the Last Chapter so read it and tell me your feedback.**

**WHY?: Because I noticed that it someone wasn't complete enough so I decided that I needed to add more to it. Like a chocolate chip cookie without any Choc Chips! ARGH!**

**JUST ghastly!**

**So enjoy!**

**Kisses Of Chocolate**


End file.
